Anything is Possible
Anything Is Possible is the first episode of Series One and was broadcast on 11th April 2011 alongside episode two, Da Vinci's Code. It marked the first appearance of all of the major cast of Series One. Synopsis A talented young pavement artist, Tomaso, turns up looking for an apprenticeship at the workshop of Maestro Verocchio, where Leonardo da Vinci is already an apprentice. Leonardo has seen Tomaso's work in the streets and encourages Verrochio to take him on. Then the gang catch Tomaso trying to steal Leonardo's priceless Note Book, containing all the diagrams and plans for his inventions. Tomaso is not what he seems and the gang's hostility soon turns to amazement when the truth comes out. Though none of them can guess the real story - not even Tomaso. Plot Florence 1469: In an underground catacombe, we are introducd to a gathering of hooded figures - the sinister Luminari, chanting and drinking from goblets emblazened with the same symbol. A shadowy man with out a hood - Caporaso - walks into the room and approaches the "leader" He is whispered instructions and leaves... We see Leonardo (Leo), a young artist's apprentice, dashing through the streets of Florence in an attempt to reach the workshop without being late. When he finally reaches the class, it is already in progress, but he is given the day off by Verocchio for excellent work. Across town, Lorenzo de Medici is eating breakfest with his family. His father, Piero de Medici, and mother, Teresa de Medici, berate the young lord for his poor table manners. Desperate to escape a six course breakfast and join his friends, he tells his parents he is teaching courtly dancing to a friend's sister. They eventually excuse him. As the rest of the town is waking, we see Machiavelli (Mac) rousing his assistants and prepairing for the day. He ordres two of his young servants to get him a breakfast of peaches. A boy, Tomaso (Tom), sleeping ouside of a nearby bakery is doused with cold water and told angrily to move on by the baker. Now free for the day , Leo makes his way through the busy town to put the finishing touches on his latest invention, but is aware that he is being followed by someone. The two serving boys manage to steal the peaches Mac ordered from a female market vendor, only moments later to have it stolen in return from the boy who was moved on from the bakery. On hearing this Mac is angered, but a visit from Leo soon calms him. Mac gives Leo the final part for his new invention: The Velocirotor. Whilst walking together to Leo's workshop, Caporaso bumps delibratly into Leo and frisks him. Further on, Mac confronts a boy - Tom - eating a peach, beleiving it to be his stolen one. They meet up with Lorenzo and arrive at the workshop. Back at the catacombes, the leader of the Luminari tells Caporaso "He must keep it in the workshop! We need another way..." In the town square, Tom is sketching a chalk portrait of a woman in the streets. Next we see Leo on the Volocirotor, which resembles a moderen day bicycle, followed by Mac and Lorenzo whooping and cheering. Caporaso is once again following them. The trio almost run Tom over. This sends Leo flying to the floor where he sees the portrait. He believes it is a piece of fantstic work. When asked if the portrait is of his girlfriend, Tom replies it is of his sister. He then goes on to explain he came to Florence to become an artist's apprentice, but with no letter of recomendation, no one would except him. As Leo, Mac and Lorenzo leave, Tom goes to follow them, but is abducted by Caporaso and taken down into the catacombes to face the Luminati. There, the leader offers Tom a letter of recomendation from the Acadamy of Art in Rome, guaranteeing a place at Maestro Verocchio's workshop, in return for Leo's Note Book which he is to deliver before dusk. Once there, Tom is amazed at the work that is going on. He introduces himself to Maestro Verocchio and is asked to proove himself. Leo, who is standing nearby, tells him to "draw what he knows". Tom begins to re-sketch the portrait he was doing earlier. On compleation, Verocchio excepts him on a trial and instructs Leo to show him the ropes. Cosimo, Verocchio's man servant, shows Tom to the bedooms and leaves to prepare the nights suppers. Tom see Leo's Note Book on his bed and after thinking about it picks it up. Outside, Leo, Mac and Lorenzo are discussing wether or not they can trust Tom and how much they know about him. Determined to find out more, Mac leaves to confront Tom. Still not satisfied, the three friends follow Tom to the drop off point where Leonardo finds him about to hand over the Note Book to Caporaso. At the last minute, Tom has a change of heart and throws the book back to Leo. A mad chase through the streets of Florence ensues with Leo taking the lead on his Volocirotor. Eventually he falls off and Caporaso retrieves the Note Book and rides off. After explainng his suspicious actions the gang decide to go to the catacombes to find the book. During a heated conversation it is revield that Tom is actually a girl called Lisa and that the portrait in the street was a self portrait. They leave the catacombes emptie handed, but agree to keep Tom's secret safe and become friends. Later that day, Lorenzo goes to his father's office to ask if he is aware of any secret societies within the town. Piero passes this off a supestitious nonsence and dismisses him. Sure that his son has gone, Piero is reveled to have Leonardo's Note Book, which he takes with him through a hidden door behind a painting. Cast *Leonardo - Jonathan Bailey *Lisa/Tomaso - Flora Spencer-Longhurst *Machiavelli - Akemnji Ndifornyen *Lorenzo - Colin Ryan *Piero de Medici - Alistair McGowan *Verocchio - James Cunningham *Teresa de Medici - Camilla Waldman *Cosimo - Thembalethu Ntuli *Caporaso - Chris Olly Music Tracks *Kasabian - Fast Fuse *Radiohead - Talk Show Host Category:Episodes Category:Series One